Prophecy of Nine
by Sheep4432
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Hazel are chosen by Hera, queen of the gods herself to go to another universe, or the Pokemon universe. They must find a way to go back to their original word, or the world of demigods, gods, and monsters.
1. Prologue

**I'm pretty sure someone has already done this, but I'm not sure because I don't want to search through stories, and I'm not copying anybody. Hope you like this story!-Sheep4432, ^-^, :3**

**Prologue**

Rachel Dare sat cross-legged in her oracle cave. Suddenly, her eyes glew green and mist came from her mouth. "Nine demigods shall answer the call. Goddess of Marriage shall take their life and send them to a new universe. There they will survive and thrive. If they win, all monsters shall be saved. If they lose all monsters are doomed."

Hera sat in her throne on Mount Olympus. She got up and started doing some kind of godly magic. "Hera! What are you doing?" Zeus asked his wife. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. "Not my son!"He exclaimed. She kept on working her voodoo magic, to all of the other god's dismay.

"They're gone!" The whole camp was gathered around some of the cabins. The ones that disappeared were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace. Everybody was searching for them.

"They're gone!" All of Camp Jupiter was gathered. Octavian spoke first, "Reyna, Frank, and Hazel are gone. We don't know where they are, but we're sure they will survive, but now we have no praetors. So, elections shall start in a week. Vote for me!"


	2. Unova, The Beginning

**Please comment, nicely!-Sheep4432 ^-^**

**Unova, The Beginning**

"Where are we?" Percy asked. He was near an ocean. The sea breeze was tickling his nose. He was also holding hands with Annabeth. She looked just as confused as she was. On his other side there was Leo. He was also confused.

"Ah! There you guys are!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. She ran towards the trio. She had a case in her hands. She smiled and said, "In this case there are three pokemon, each of you will get one of the pokemon in here." They nodded and stared at the case, expectantly. She pressed a button and it opened with a whoosh. Three shiny pokeballs were inside.

Professor Juniper lifted a pokeball and said, "In this one there is the fire-type starter, Tepig." She threw the pokeball and out popped the Tepig. Leo walked up to the Tepig. It flared it's nose. He laughed and said, "This is mine." She nodded and gave him a few items. "This is Tepig's pokeball, a pokedex, and five more pokeballs to catch more pokemon." She explained.

"In this one, we have the water-type starter, Oshawott." She said, and threw a pokeball. Out popped an Oshawott. Oshawott lifted it's shell and started playing with it. "In this one we have the grass-type starter, Snivy!" She said, throwing the pokeball. Snivy popped out and stood gracefully. "I'll have the Oshawott." Percy said, quickly. "And I'll have the Snivy." Annabeth said. "Here are the pokeballs, pokedex, and excess pokeballs. Now, go have fun."

"I wonder why we came with a backpack." Annabeth said, fiddling with the backpack. It slung on her shoulder, and it was pink. Percy's and Leo's were blue. "Well, we'd better get going. Annabeth and I have already decided to go together, what about you, Leo?" Percy asked, standing up. "Sure, till the next town. Wait, I need to go get some maps." Leo agreed, and raced off.

"What should I name Oshawott?" Percy asked, releasing Oshawott's from it's pokeball. "Oshaa!" Oshawott said. "Tide, Water, and Sea is all I've got." Annabeth said, counting them on her fingers. She lifted her head and looked at Percy's sea green eyes. "What about Riptide?" Percy asked them. "I like it." Annabeth said. "Oshaa!" Riptide agreed. "What about Snivy?" She asked, releasing Snivy from her pokeball. "Owl head?" Percy suggested. She glared daggers at Percy. "I like Snivy's name though, right Snivy?" She asked Snivy. "Sniii!" Snivy agreed.

"Ok ladies and gents, I'm back with maps!" Leo said, handing out the maps. His Tepig was clinging to his shoulder. "Meet Festus!" Leo said, showing the Tepig to everybody. "Well, this is Riptide and that is Snivy." Percy said. Leo lifted Festus off his shoulder and onto the ground. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Leo asked them. When they didn't answer he exclaimed, "Then, let's go!"

The trio starts their journey around Unova to get all eight badges to compete in the Pokemon League.


	3. Johto

**Johto**

"Ugh. What was that for?" Frank screamed. Many of the strangers stared at Frank, like he was crazy. "Be quiet!" Nico exclaimed. Frank sighed and helped Hazel up. The three of them just stood there for two minutes until Professor Elm ran in. "I'm sorry I'm late! I was chatting with Professor Oak." Elm explained, panting. They all looked at him, expectantly.

"Here we have 3 starter pokemon." Elm said, he had a case with him. He laid it on the floor and unclasped it. They all leaned forward. "This is Cyndaquil, the fire-type starter,", Elm brought out a pokeball and threw out Cyndaquil, "Chikorita, the grass-type starter,", Elm threw another pokeball, "Last but not least, Totodile, the water-type starter." Elm said, throwing another pokeball. The four of them looked at the pokemon. "I'll have Chikorita." Hazel said, finally. "Here's the Chikorita's pokeball, a pokedex, and 5 extra pokeballs.

"I'll have Totodile." Frank said. "And I'll have Cyndaquil." Nico said. Elm gave them the supplies they needed and wished them luck on their quest. They started walking around New Bark Town and found some maps and they shoved it in their bags and kept walking.

"It's getting dark, we should go stay at a pokecenter." Nico said, waiting for them at the exit/entrance of New Bark Town. "Yeah, we should get to.-", Hazel pulls out her map," Route 29 to Cherrygrove City." She says. "Let's get started, then." Frank says, walking on Route 29. Nico and Hazel followed him.

"I think I'm going to name my Cyndaquil, Stygian." Nico says, when they were walking on Route 29. "I think that's a good idea." Hazel said. "Maybe I'll name my Totodile, Chomper." Frank says. "I think you should." Hazel agrees. They all looked at Hazel's Chikorita following her. "I like my Chikorita's name, but I'm shortening it to Chika." Hazel says. They all nodded in agreement at the idea.

Our heroes Nico, Hazel, and Frank are on their way to Cherrygrove City, and their goals are not set yet, but they are to get all eight badges, enter the Pokemon League, and find a way to get back to their world with the help of the Elite Four and Lance, the champion.


	4. Sinnoh

**I need names and suggestions for pokemon the heroes in any of the three regions might catch, based on their personality as a demigod. Also, in need of OCs to battle out heroes, depends on how strong they are, they might win.-Sheep4432, enjoy my fan fictions, ^-^ **

**Sinnoh**

"Where in the world are we?" Piper asked, rubbing her head. "I have no idea." Jason answered. The trio all got themselves off the ground, when Professor Rowan rushes in, with a suitcase. "Greetings to you all, and I'm sorry for being late." Rowan said. "Now, here we have 3 pokeballs which each contain a starter pokemon." He continued. "Piper, you go first." He finished, gesturing her. She stepped up and opened the suitcase. Three shiny pokeballs were before her.

She grabbed one and pressed the button on it. Out popped a Piplup. "That is Piplup, the water-type starter." Rowan explained. Piper petted Piplup. "Pipplup." Piplup said. "I think, I'll have him." Piper said. "Ok, so here's Piplup's pokeball, a pokedex, and 5 other pokeballs to catch more pokemon." Rowan said, giving her the items.

"Your turn, Jason." Rowan said, gesturing him. Piper was on the side, hugging Piplup in her arms. The pokedex was stashed away in her bag. The pokeballs hung from a belt on her waist. Jason gulped, stepped forward, and released a pokemon from it's pokeball. "That is Turtwig, the grass-type starter." Rowan explained. Turtwig walked up to Jason. "Hello, Turtwig." He greeted the pokemon. It sniffed him and walked to Reyna. Reyna bent down and petted the grass-type pokemon. "Turrtwig." Turtwig said. "I think Turtwig wants you as a trainer." Rowan stated the obvious. "Here's the pokeballs and pokedex." He said, giving her the items.

Reyna joined Piper on the side, but Turtwig was on the ground and her pokedex was shoved in her pocket. Her pokeballs hung from a belt, like Piper's. "I guess this Chimchar is yours." Rowan said, giving him the items. He release Chimchar from his pokeball, and fit the pokeballs on his belt. He stashed his pokedex in his bag, like Piper. "Good luck on your journey and if you have any questions about your pokemon or anything, please call me on a pc." Rowan said, walking away.

"Well, I think we should get a map and a poketch first." Piper said, in her hands was a magazine. "You're right, we should." Reyna agreed, in her hands was a magazine. "Girls." Jason muttered, sighing. "So, are you going to name your pokemon?" He asked. "Turtwig is Twiggy." Reyna answered, not lifting her eyes off the magazine. "Piplup is Katoptris." Piper answered, not taking her eyes off the magazine. "Well, I'm naming my Chimchar, Ivlivs." He said.

Our heroes, Piper, Reyna, and Jason, are on a journey to either win all eight badges or all five ribbons to compete in the Pokemon League ro Grand Festival.


	5. Route 1 and Accumula Town-Unova

**Hope you like the random Pokemon I chose for them.-Sheep4432,:3**

**Route 1 and Accumula Town**

The trio continue walking towards Accumula Town. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands. Leo was at the lead, joking about captains. Festus was was trotting next to Leo. "There it is!" Leo screamed wildly. More strangers looked at Leo, like he was crazy. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and Percy sighed.

Annabeth raced to the sign in front of the town. "Accumula Town: The fast-growing town" she read. "Great." Percy said, flatly. "Hey newbies!" A trainer called out. He had a group of trainers around him. "Let's take them on!" The same trainer called. The trainer was a girl with a ton of accessories.

"Name's Drew and I challenge you to a three on three battle." Drew said. Her eyes glittered blue and her blue eyeliner made them appear more. She grinned and her two buddies smiled as well. "Meet you next town over." She said, smiling more. The trio nodded, awestruck. "See you later newbies." She said.

"Dang. That girl is cute." Leo said. Annabeth glared at him to be quiet. He smiled and walked towards a pokemon center. "I'm going to go and look at stuff." He said, and ran off. Percy glared at him, then said, "Let's go and train our pokemon." Annabeth nodded and they walked to Route 1.

"I'll search over there." Annabeth suggested, pointing to a clump of tall grass. "I'll go into the water." Percy said, walking off to the ocean. "Seaweed brain." Annabeth chuckled. "Did you say anything?" Percy asked, turning his head to look at her gray eyes. She shook her head. Annabeth pushed aside a clump of tall grass. A patrat stood in her way. She grabbed her pokeball. "Go, Snivy!" She called, throwing the pokeball. "Snii!" Snivy said. "Patrraaa!" Wild Patrat said. She grabbed her pokedex from inside her bag. "Using food stored in cheek pouches they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout." Pokedex informed her. "He's probably a lookout." Annabeth said. She thought that idea over. "If, he's a lookout, then where's the nest?" She asked. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever." Then, she thought of a quick plan. "Snivy, use leer!" She commanded. Snivy nodded and leered the opponent. The wild patrat stumbled away from Snivy. Grinning, Annabeth called out, 'Tackle attack Snivy!" Snivy zoomed towards the Patrat. Patrat regained it's senses and almost got out of the way.

"Snivy, tackle again!" She commanded. Snivy zoomed at the Patrat again, successfully hitting it hard. Patrat fell to the ground and it's eyes rolled up into swirls. She clutched her pokeball and threw it at the Patrat. The pokeball successfully captured the Patrat! "Hooray!" She shouted. "I guess you caught one too." Percy said, holding out a shiny new pokeball. Annabeth screamed. "Gods of Olympus, don't scare me like that, ever!" She said. She frowned. "So, what did you catch?" She asked. "A Lillipup." He said casually. She frowned again and said, "Lillipups live on land." "I didn't have a fishing rod." He answered, simply.

"Well, I got a Patrat." She said, beaming proudly. "Good for you." Percy looked behind him, "Now, let's go find Leo, before he gets into trouble." He suggested. She nodded and released her Patrat. "I'll name you Dagger." She whispered to it. "Dagger. Great name." Percy said, flatly. "What did you name your Lillipup, then?" She asked. "I thought it sounded like Lilypad." He answered. Annabeth burst out laughing and chuckled, "He isn't a water-type." 'So?" He asked. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"You guys have two pokemon already." Leo whined. "Yeah." Percy said. "What were you doing, then?" Annabeth asked. "Catching a Purrloin." He said, showing them the pokeball. "I named it Calypso." He said.


	6. Sandgem Town

**Sinnoh**

"Sandgem Town, dead ahead!" Jason said, brightly. "Great." Piper said, flipping a page in the magazine. Jason sighed and said, "I'm going to catch a Pokemon." They nodded and kept walking. "Girls." He muttered. He grabbed his pokeball and released Ivlivs. "Chimm!" Ivlivs greeted him. "Hello to you too." He greeted Ivlivs.

He walked into a clump of tall grass. A sudden rustling near where he was alerted him. "Shinxx." A mystery pokemon said. He walked closer to it. "Aha! Go, Ivlivs." Jason screamed. A shinx stood there, innocently. He grinned and commanded Ivlivs, "Scratch attack, Ivlivs!" Ivlivs raced forward, unsheathed his claws, and scratched right across Shinx's face. Shinx just stood there surprised. Shinx used Tackle on Ivlivs. "Scratch attack again." Jason commanded. Ivlivs used Scratch attack on Shinx. Shinx fainted. Jason threw a pokeball at the Shinx.

It swallowed the Shinx and rocked back and forth three times and then it caught Shinx. "Yes, I caught a Shinx!" Jason exclaimed. "You done playing around?" Piper asked him. "I wasn't playing around." He countered. "Well, when you were gone Reyna and I got Poketches and maps." She said, throwing him the map and poketch. He caught them. He put on the poketch and shoved the map in his bag.

"Who's pokeball is that?" Reyna asked him, when they regrouped. "It's my Shinx, Tempest." He answered, proudly. 'Good for you." Reyna said. "Anyways, Reyna and I already caught a pokemon each." Piper said. Reyna threw out two pokeballs and two Poochyena came out. "This one is Argentum and this one is Aurum." She said, petting both of them. Piper threw out two pokeballs and two pokemon popped out. Katoptris and a Starly. "Welcome to my team, Starlight." Piper greeted her Starly, petting it. "Well, I have a Shinx, which name is Tempest." He boasted. "Good for you." Reyna said. "I'm thinking of doing Pokemon Contests instead of Pokemon Gyms." Piper said. "Great idea, Piper." Reyna said. "I'm also thinking that I should leave our trio because I'm going down a different path than you guys." She suggested. Jason gaped at Piper. "No, we need you here." He protested. "No, I'm going to go by myself." Piper said.

Our heroes Piper, Jason, and Reyna are on their way to Jubilife City. Reyna and Jason are choosing to become Pokemon Trainers and Piper is going to be a Pokemon Coordinator.


	7. Johto 2

**Johto**

"What route are we on now?" Frank asked. "Umm." NIco took out his map, "Route 29." He answered. "I'm going to go catch Pokemon." Frank said. "That's a great idea!" Nico said. "Let's go and catch Pokemon, then." Frank said. "Nah, I'm going to go get a Pokegear for us." Hazel said.

"Chomper." Frank said, releasing the Totodile from it's Pokeball. "Sentree!" A nearby sentree taunted Chomper.. "Chomper, go!" He commanded. Chomper leapt into action. "Chomper, use Leer." He commanded. Chomper leered the wild Sentret, making it back away. "Now, use Scratch." He commanded. Chomper scratched the empty air where the Sentret was. Sentret had sidestepped the Totodile. Totodile tripped and fell. Sentret used that opportunity to Scratch Totodile. Chomper sidestepped it. "Chomper, use Scratch." Frank yelled. Totodile scratched the Sentret and it fell, fainted. **BEEP! BOOP!** "Chomper is now lv. 6 and learned Water Gun." Pokedex informed Frank.

"Frank!" Hazel exclaimed. "We were looking everywhere for you!" Nico exclaimed,side by side with Hazel. "I was just leveling up Chomper."Frank explained. "Well, anyways we have to get to," Hazel took out the map. "Route 30." She started. "Which is that way." Nico finished, pointing to a path.

"I think our Pokemon need fresh air." Hazel suggested. "They were stuck in their pokeballs on Route 30." NIco added. Hazel released Chika and a Sableye. "Sableye?" Frank asked. "Yeah, I traded it for a Pidgey and a Kakuna." She replied. The boys stood there, gaping. "Shut your mouths, and let's continue." She said. Frank let out Chomper. Nico let out Stygian.

The trio continue on their journey to Violet City.

**I'm sorry about the inconvenience of the fact that I skipped Cherrygrove and the Cave.-Sheep4432**


End file.
